A Game to Remember
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Zuko is the object of Toph's affections. He likes her too; he just doesn't know it yet. Toph is the video game CHAMP. And Zuko's not that bad either. What happens when they challenge each other? Something good, I hope. Modern! AU. Toko, cause its my favorite ship ever.


**A/N: Hey! I was bored and decided to post something. Please don't kill me for not updating (instert name of one of my fics that you want me to update), but if you kill me, I'll never update! XD I have to warn you, I'm a little (Zuko and Toph: Only a LITTLE?!), okay, fine guys. REALLY BAD at romance scenes. Well, enjoy! XD Oh, and BTW, Zuko is sixteen and Toph is fourteen. AND ALSO, TOPH JUST NEEDS CONTACTS! (This is so that she can play the video game. Sorry) Yep, I'm changing it up a bit. Cause you can do that in fics, for some crazy reason. XD **

**P.S.: Toph is wearing blue skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that says "You wish that you were as cool as me." in yellow letters. Zuko is wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt with the Fire Nation insignia on it. They're both wearing black converse sneakers. Okay, now you can enjoy the fic. XD**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Avatar? If I did, do you think Zuko would have been with Mai? Hmm? Do you? And also, I don't own Nintendo DS's or Mario Kart. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read the fic.**

* * *

It was rainy. It was wet. No way were they going to hang out outside.

Toph called Zuko first, and he came over. Unfortunatly, she didn't call Katara, Sokka and Aang fast enough to beat the rain. Their parents couldn't drive them over in this rain.

Zuko could do whatever he wanted since he could just drive himself over. That, and he and Toph were neighbors. He just had to walk over to her house.

Anyways, Zuko and Toph were hanging out in the living room and they were

B-O-R-E-D.

Toph's parents were away for three days for some business meeting in Michigan or something. Toph didn't really pay attention.

The Beifong's were rich, and Toph was used to being left alone in the house for days at a time.

They were watching T.V. Well, Toph was, anyway. Zuko had already fallen asleep. The T.V. shows were that boring.

Toph sighed and turned the T.V. off.

"Zuko," she said, kicking him lightly on the head **(A/N: Toph was sitting on the couch and Zuko was sitting on the floor while leaning against the couch. Sorry for not being clear about where they were sitting. And I'm sorry for kicking Zuko on the head, but it seems like something Toph would do. XD)**.

"What?" Zuko asked, waking up. "And did you really have to kick me?"

Toph grinned. "Yep!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, earing another kick to the head. "What did you wake me up for? Did you just wake me up so you could kick me?"

That earned another kick. "Nooooooo, I woke you up so that we could find something to do!" she said.

She looked to the coffee table, which currently held Toph's white Nintendo DS and Zuko's black Nintendo DS.

"I know. How about Mario Kart?" Toph asked.

"Why, so that I can beat you at it?" Zuko smirked.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Very sure."

"Sure enough to make a bet?" Toph asked.

Zuko grinned. "You're on."

"Alright then. When, not if; WHEN I win you have to take me out on a date!"**  
**

Zuko's confident grin did not falter, although he DID look sort of puzzled. "Okay. But when I win, YOU give me your signed baseball cards."

"You are good."

"That I am. Now, enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business," Zuko said. They both grabbed their DS's off the coffee table and put in the Mario Kart cartridges **(A/N: Zuko had his Mario Kart cartridge in his pocket. And Toph had her's already in her DS)**.

They both chose a random avatar and started the race.

The traffic light went from red to green and the race started. Zuko's Yoshi zoomed ahead of Toph's Bowser.**  
**

"HA! That's what you get when you pick a bulky but slow turtle!" Zuko laughed.

Toph sighed. "One, he's a dragon. With spikes on his back. Two, YOU'RE A TURTLE! And three-" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Its a dinosaur," Zuko said. Toph used this the time that he was distracted to get ahead of him. "Ha ha, keep your eye on the game, loser." Toph snickered.

"Oh yeah, well then keep your eyes on the redness then."

"What?"

A red shell suddenly suddenly hit Bowser, causing him to spin out of control for several seconds.

"Hey! And by the way, you are terrible at jokes," Toph said.

"You snooze, you lose!" Zuko smirked.

Minutes later, they were on the last lap.

"I will crush you!" Toph shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I will roast your face!" Zuko exclaimed **(A/N: Hehehe. Thank you Spry)**.

"What? Never mind." Toph had a weirded out look on her face.

Zuko just grinned.

Suddenly Bowser ran Yoshi over.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha! I'm SOOOO gonna win!" Toph laughed.

Soon they reached the finish line.

Zuko and Toph were neck and neck, but in the end, Bowser pushed Yoshi out of the way and won first place.

Zuko DID manage to win second, but it was too late; Toph had won their wager.

"Aw man!" Zuko said, slapping his forehead. Toph laughed like a maniac.

"You were SOOOOO sure! You really thought you could beat me! Me! The video game champ!" Toph laughed.

Zuko shook his head and grinned. "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to rub it in. What time am I picking you up?"

"Whoa, there tiger. I'm not done gloating yet. You will never play against me again! Okay, now I'm done. Um, maybe seven," Toph said.

"Okay. See you tonight," Zuko said. He left.

He forgot his jacket, but that was okay because the rain had stopped.

Toph sighed and went to go clean her room. She was sure she had a nice dress SOMEWHERE.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Do you want to hear about the date? I'll write a sequel if enough people review and say yes! Okay, bye! XD**


End file.
